


your fingers are wrapped around the grip of an assassin's glock

by DanaScully77



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, F/M, Foot Fetish, Jealous Fox Mulder, Office Sex, One Shot Collection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaScully77/pseuds/DanaScully77
Summary: This will be a collection of one-shots based off of Tumblr prompts and postings. Credit for each Tumblr post will be included in the chapter."You look so cute right now. All desperate and whiny."
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 12
Kudos: 147





	1. Cock Warming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder is in the dominant position. Includes dirty talking. 
> 
> "Good girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of this post by fragglecock on Tumblr: You’d look sooo cute cockwarming me. All squirmy as I hold you down on my dick. Letting out sweet soft coos when I push into you, feeling every little twitch and throb. We could take selfies or watch a movie so long as you’re keeping my cock nice and warm.

“Do you want me inside of you?” Mulder’s hot breath is on Scully’s ear, his firm body trapping her underneath him on her own couch. His cock is resting against her labia and one of his hands is pinning her hips to the cushions to keep her from rocking into him.

“Yes.” Scully moans, already starting to fray at the edges. He has been teasing her for over forty-five minutes and has built her up to an orgasm twice with his fingers, but hasn’t let her come either time. It’s maddening and Scully is unraveling underneath him, desperate to climax.

“I want to be inside of you, Scully.” Mulder licks her jawline to her chin where he nips it playfully. The tip of his cock just barely presses into her, feeling the first band of muscles in her sex, before slipping out again.

“No.” Scully lets out a soft whine and tries to bring him closer. Her legs wrap around the back of his thighs and she tugs, nails digging into his shoulder blades to bring him down on her body.

“No, don’t put my cock inside of your sweet little pussy?” Mulder questions, teasing her as she squirms beneath him. His tongue flicks off the end of her chin and he presses a gentle kiss to the side of her mouth.

“No… yes… I mean… fuck…” Scully stammers, unsure of what exactly is going on. All she knows is that she is dripping onto her couch, so incredibly aroused that if Mulder doesn’t fuck her soon she is going to self-combust (and she really doesn’t want to prove that theory correct).

Mulder smirks and presses his tip back inside of her, pushing until the first two inches of his shaft are surrounded by her warmth. Scully mewls, letting out a soft cry at finally being filled more than just an inch.

“Do you like when I’m inside of you?” Mulder continues.

“Yes.” Scully pants. She’ll keep answering his ridiculous questions if it means he’ll let her come.

“Tell me why, Scully.”

“Oh my god.” She gasps as he pulls out again only to push a little deeper the next time. “Feels good.”

Mulder hums into her neck, pulsing himself in and out a few times before stalling with a quarter of his cock inside of her. “Let’s be more specific. For example, do you like the way my cock fills your cute little pussy? Does it stretch you just the right amount where it’s painful and pleasurable at the same time?”

Scully whimpers beneath him, eyes slammed shut as she focuses on the small movements he is giving her. It’s insane, really. How close she is to an orgasm when he isn’t all the way inside of her, is barely moving, and is not touching her clit.

“Answer me, Scully. Tell me how my thick cock feels inside of you.” His lips stroke along the pulse points in her neck.

“God, Mulder.” She breathes heavily. “Please.”

“Please what? Please bury my cock in you?”

“Yes.” Scully’s arms tighten around his shoulders.

“It is quite chilly in here, isn’t it?” Mulder pulls out again and creates enough space between their bodies to allow the cool air of the room to blow across their arousal coated bodies. The breeze on her sex sends a shiver though her and she whines at the loss of his shaft.

“Please.” She begs again.

Mulder ignores her for the moment, gently grinding his cock up and down her outer folds. “Your body is so nice and warm. Should I protect myself from the cold, Scully?”

“Fuck, _please_. Yes.” She screams when his entire length shoves into her.

“Mmmm, you’re right. This is so much nicer.” Mulder hums and slides his palm from her hip up to brace himself next to her shoulders. He wants to be able to look down at her and watch her take his cock.

Scully trembles, her mouth open just enough to breathe out small little pants. When he doesn’t move, she whines and tries to find leverage from underneath him, but his larger hips trap her into the cushions.

“I can feel your pussy clenching around me, Scully.” His words wisp over her face and she opens her eyes to see his intense smolder looking down at her. “So nice and tight and warm.”

“ _Mulder_.”

“I know, baby. I know you want to come, but you look so cute right now. All desperate and whiny. You’re being such a good little cock warmer.”

“Oh my god.” She isn’t sure when she started to like a little bit of degradation with her sex, but she knows Mulder is absolutely the cause of it.

He was always flirty, even when they first met, and so when she learned first-hand that dirty talk was a part of his sexual routine she wasn’t surprised. However, she was surprised by how goddamn good he was at it and how absolutely filthy he could be.

“Do you like being my cock warmer?”

Scully whimpers and nods. “Yes.”

“Good girl.” Mulder hums and pulses shallow little thrusts in and out of her sex.

Each time he slips out cool air rushes between their legs and Mulder moans when he slides back inside. He settles himself against her pelvis and kisses her temple, her cheeks, and her jawline as she shivers in pleasure under him.

“Your pussy is quivering. I can feel it on my shaft. And if I do this…” Mulder pulls back just a little before slamming back home. Scully cries out, eyes closing once more. “… if I do this your sweet little cunt clamps down and tries to keep me from moving. It’s like it knows there is nowhere else I want to be. That it’s meant for keeping my cock nice and warm.”

Scully is pretty much incoherent at this point. Quiet babbles whimper from her lips and her entire body feels like a live wire. Her clit is throbbing and Scully is quite sure that someone could stab her in the ribs right now and she wouldn’t feel it. The pain wouldn’t compete with the pounding in her sex.

“ _Please_.” She is proving his statement correct. She is desperate and whining beneath him.

“I don’t know, Scully.” He teases. “If I make you come, your pussy is going to be so hard to resist and it’s going to make me come inside of you and then I’ll have to pull out.”

Scully squirms under him, arching her chest and wiggling to try to rub her hardened nipples on his chest, frenziedly trying to get any friction on her body. Her hands grip his hair and tug, but Mulder doesn’t budge.

“So needy.” Mulder hums, finally lowering himself to push his chest into hers.

“Mmmm, Mulder.” Scully moans.

“I think I want to watch a movie.”

“What?” Her voice is squeaky when she finally processes his words. The nails on his shoulder blades dig in and she tightens her body around him, clenching her cunt around his cock.

“Easy there, baby.” Mulder soothes, his voice a bit deeper from his own restraint. “I’m not going anywhere. I want to watch a movie while you’re keeping my cock wet and warm.”

She mewls when he reaches for the controller on the coffee table in front of her couch and barely has time to realize he is moving them both before she is pulled up right and into his lap. Her knees straddle his body and press into the back of the couch as he settles her back on his length.

“Oh my god.” Scully cries out, head dropping to one of his shoulders.

Instantly, she tries to start moving, to bounce herself on his shaft, but his hands frame her hips and he holds her down. “So squirmy today.” He taunts.

Scully knows the television in on behind her, but she is too caught up in her arousal to pay attention. He’ll tease her about it later, the fact that she can’t identify the movie that was playing, but right now she doesn’t care. His cock is deep inside of her, her nipples are scraping against his chest as she squirms, his hands are gripping her body, and his mouth is saying deliciously dirty things in her ear. It’s all too much. She needs to come.

And just when she thinks she is on the brink of passing out from the anticipation, from being held just out of reach of an orgasm for well over an hour, from the fact that his cock is inside of her not moving, he lifts her by the waist and drops her back down.

“Unnghhhh, Mulder!” The first part of whatever she was trying to say comes out as a garbled mess. Her hands slap his chest and she can’t stop the string of small whimpers from tumbling out as he slowly begins to rock her on his cock.

“I love the sounds you make.” Mulder whispers in her ear. “Such sweet, soft, little coos every time I push into you.”

As if to punctuate his sentence, Scully makes those sounds. Her mouth is open against his shoulder and every so often her teeth scrape against his skin, along with a trail of her saliva.

“I can feel every little twitch and throb your pussy makes around me, Scully. Do you know that? You’re so tight that every tiny tremor hugs my thick cock like a glove.”

“ _Jesus_.” Scully pants.

“And I’m so thick inside of you. Aren’t I?” Mulder lifts her a bit higher to start making his thrusts longer.

He wasn’t really serious about watching the movie. He knows they aren’t going to last much longer, but something about grinding her on his shaft while the television plays in front of him is oddly erotic.

“Answer me, Scully. My cock feels so big inside of you. Doesn’t it?”

“Mmmhmm, yes.” It’s a strangled response, one that trails off into a high-pitched little whimper when he changes the angle of her movements to brush into her g-spot. Her walls clamp harder and Scully is certain she isn’t going to survive the orgasm when he finally allows it to come.

“Should I let you come?”

“Yes.” It’s hissed between her teeth. He gives a thrust from below, planting his feet firmly on the ground to get good leverage. The sound of his thighs slapping against her ass heightens the intensity.

“Do you think you’ve been good enough to deserve an orgasm?”

“Yes.” Another hiss and another hard thrust.

“Tell me why.”

Scully whimpers and pushes herself to stare into his eyes. When he thrusts again, her head falls back on her shoulders on a breathless cry. “Mulder.”

“Tell me why, Scully.”

“Because… _oh god_.”

Her explanation is cut short when he drives her down hard on his cock, pressing their hips together and grinding her pelvis against his. The action rubs his shaft sinfully along her inner walls, a fresh gush of wetness pooling on the base of his shaft and down his balls.

She tries her explanation again when he starts a gradual up and down motion. “Because I’ve been good.”

“How have you been good?”

Scully growls, knowing what he wants, but unsure if she wants to give it to him. It’s one thing for him to say degrading things to her in the heat of the moment. It’s another thing to say degrading things about herself to heighten his arousal.

However, as the words tumble around in her mind, she realizes that she wants to say them. Not only for his benefit, but for hers. It makes her hot to please him and she knows he would never use this knowledge against her at work.

“I’ve kept your cock warm.”

“Mmm, yes you have.” Mulder moans in approval, fucking her just a little bit faster.

“I’ve been good.” Scully rambles, mostly unaware that she is still talking. “I’ve been good for you.”

Mulder lets out a deep groan. Scully pushed beyond rational thought is a dangerous Scully, especially for his psyche. Her small, lithe body draws him in and Mulder’s restrain is gone. He wants to watch her come.

“You’ve been so good, Scully. So good to me and my cock.” His hands move to grab her ass, his fingertips digging into her flesh to move her quicker in his lap. “I’m going to make you come now.”

“Oh god, thank you!” Scully cries out and nods vigorously.

“Anything for my good little cock warmer.”

The words make Scully dizzy with pleasure and her hands grab his shoulders to keep from toppling over in his lap. Her body is supple and soft, willing to let him control her movements on his shaft. She is vaguely aware of the muscles in his arms flexing as he lifts her up and down, bouncing her hard and fast on his pulsing member.

“Come... I want… _oh_ … come… Mulder your cock _… warm…_ me… come… _please_.” Scully’s vocalizations become incoherent and every couple of words she practically purrs the syllables, letting them drip off her lips like the cum dripping out of her pussy.

“That’s it, baby. Feel me inside of you. Feel me filling your wet, tight, little hole.”

“Mmmppphhh.” It’s a struggled, strangled moan. Her hands shake on his shoulders, her entire body tittering on the edge of a massive climax. 

“Come for me, cock warmer. Come nice and hard on my shaft. I want to feel your hot wetness coating me.”

The moment he calls her cock-warmer instead of her name or baby, Scully shatters. Her body careens forward in his lap, hands grabbing desperately at his hair to hold herself up and her hips shake in his lap as pleasure pulses through her sex. Wetness coats his thighs and he knows that she is squirting, loosing herself in the absolute pleasure of two withheld orgasms and one massive build-up.

Her body is hot around his cock as she comes and Mulder keeps pumping her up and down until he breaks as well, adding to the sticky warmth of her sex.

Scully is a rambling, trembling, incoherent mess. The orgasm makes her feel like every molecule in her body is on fire, her electrons sparking liquid heat that steams from her convulsing sex. As she comes down, jerking and twitching as he pulses his seed into her body, Scully collapses forward on his chest.

Mulder continues to gently thrust into her even after they have both come, milking every single last drop out of his rapidly softening cock. Her moans and soft coos never stop, slowly turning into soft whimpers along the column of his throat.

When it finally becomes painful to stay embedded in her warmth, Mulder lifts her to allow his cock to slip out of her, and settles her into his embrace. He knows by the wetness under his ass that her couch is going to need a deep cleaning and smirks. Scully doesn’t squirt often, but every time she does Mulder feels justifiably proud.

“Mulda?” His name comes out slightly garbled as Scully regains her ability to talk coherently.

“Yes, baby?”

“Cock warma?”

Mulder chuckles and strokes her sweaty hair, bending slightly to place a kiss to her temple as she rests against his chest. “Too much?”

“Mmm, I liked it.” She whispers and Mulder smirks knowing she is still a bit loopy from the endorphin rush that comes with an orgasm.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” Mulder soothes, collecting her in his arms and lifting them off the couch. His arms are slightly sore from bouncing her up and down, but he welcomes the dull pain as she nuzzles closer.

“Cold.” She gasps as he opens the door to her bathroom with his foot and sets her on the countertop.

“Don’t worry, Scully. It’s my turn to keep you warm.”

And he does. He cleans Scully off with a warm washcloth before carrying her into her bedroom and tucking her under the covers. By the time he returns, having gone to clean himself off, Scully is asleep. Mulder slides in next to her and tucks her into his embrace, smiling as she unconsciously worms her way back into his arms.


	2. Dry-Humping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during the revival. Scully and Mulder get frisky at the unremarkable house. 
> 
> "They are too old for this. Too fucking old. And yet, here they are. Dry-humping like horny teenagers on the couch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this Tumblr post from my-heart-in-your-hands-suggest: "What am I doing? Doesn’t matter. I’d rather be kissing you."

They are too old for this. Too fucking old. And yet, here they are. Dry-humping like horny teenagers on the couch.

Scully isn’t sure how they got here. One minute she is in his living room (once theirs) reviewing new case files, and the next minute she is underneath him as he grinds their clothed sexes together. They hadn’t even kissed. 0 to 100 in less than a second.

“Mulder.” She gasps, nails biting into his shoulder blades through his t-shirt.

“What?” He gasps back, never stopping the deep, slow grind between her legs.

“What are we doing?” Scully is fairly certain Mulder is trying to press them so tightly together that his cock slips into her regardless of the layers of clothing between them.

“I don’t know.” He answers back honestly, face buried in her hair.

“Okay.” She breathes back. It’s a strange response, but she doesn’t care. And it’s not like she knows either.

Her legs hook around his hips, rocking herself up to meet his grinding motions and trembling when the action pushes the seam of her leggings into her clit. She feels small beneath him. It’s been a long time and Mulder has gotten bulkier, steadier in his mature age. Running her hands up his sides to wind around his neck, Scully feels the well-defined muscles on his aged body and moans when he presses her further into the couch.

She knows she is going to have bruises on her hips from the force of his dry-humping, another sign that they have both gotten older, but she doesn’t mind. In fact, she feels another wave of wet arousal gush between her legs at the thought of having proof of this encounter on her body tomorrow. It makes her feel like the twenty-something she once was when she met him. Wild and sexual under layers of professional suits.

“Oh my god.” She gasps when his hand pushes under her ass to angle her higher, pretty sure that she can feel the head of his cock driving into her opening.

“Jesus, Scully.” Mulder rasps into her hair.

“How did we get here?” Scully groans, heels digging into the back of his thighs to keep him steady between her legs.

“Not sure.” He responses. “But I’m pretty sure these started it.” His hand squeezes her ass before snapping her leggings against her skin.

“You’re blaming my leggings?”

“Is that what they’re called? I’ve never seen you wear them.” Mulder grunts, pushing his cock harder into her soft and supple body. He swears he can feel her heat through his jeans.

Scully’s mouth pops open with the realization that he is right. She didn’t start wearing leggings until after she left him alone at the unremarkable house. “You like them?”

“Fucking love them.” Mulder groans and suddenly flips them so that she is straddling his lap. His hands land on her thighs, rubbing along the soft material of her tight leggings.

Scully moans and rocks against his cock, watching as his pupils widen and constrict, his arousal increasing with the added visual stimulation. She feels his fingertips dig into her skin before they drag down to her calve muscles.

“You’re not wearing any panties.” Mulder whispers. He doesn’t pose it as a question because he knows for a fact that she isn’t wearing any. His eyes are trained between her legs where a noticeable wet spot is evident.

“I never do with leggings.” Scully admits and whimpers when her statement makes Mulder thrust up harshly into her body.

“You’re not wearing a bra either.”

“No.” A slight blush settles over her features at being called out. In retrospect, it’s ridiculously inappropriate that she isn’t wearing any undergarments. Scully had visited Mulder to discuss work and since they are no longer a couple, she should be wearing a work-appropriate outfit. But then again, work partners shouldn’t dry-hump on a couch.

“Fuck, Scully.” Mulder groans, hands moving to dig into her hips as he sits up against her.

“You started lifting weights.” It’s Scully’s turn to state a fact.

“Yes.”

“You look incredible.” Her hands slip under the t-shirt and stroke along his muscles. “And you feel incredible, too.” To punctuate her statement, Scully squeezes his pecs and grinds herself in small circles on his cock.

“Fuck.” Mulder grunts again. “Should we be doing this?”

“I don’t know. Probably not.”

And it’s true. They just got reassigned to the x-files and just started communicating again. This is too fast of a step, but neither of them stop their rocking motions.

“We are too old for this.” Mulder states the obvious fact, earning a rare giggle from Scully that warms his heart.

“I haven’t dry-humped anyone since I was a teenager. We are incredibly too old.” She confirms his statement and earns her own laugh from Mulder, his hands moving to cup her ass and rock her up and down his straining cock.

The feeling of him underneath her is all-consuming. She’s missed this. The fire, the intensity, the pure adrenaline rush she gets when she’s around Mulder. It’s been years since they’ve coupled in this way and Scully trembles at the thought that this could be the start of reclaiming their relationship.

Her thoughts are stalled when his hands push under her top to grab her bare back, bringing her chest flush with his own. “Scully, are we really going to come in our own pants?”

Scully bites her lip and thinks through her options. She wants Mulder inside of her. Wants it more than her next breath of air, but she also wants to continue dry-humping him. It makes her feel young and carefree, as if the years of torment between them no longer matter.

“Yes.” She decides and circles her hips more frantically in his lap.

Mulder groans and turns them, planting his feet on the ground and resting against the back of the couch. The new position lets him rock more firmly up into her legging-clothed cunt and makes her breasts bounce a bit beneath her sweater.

“I need to feel you.” Mulder rasps and the pure honesty in his voice makes her moan.

Her hands reach behind her to grab his wrists, pulling them around front and slipping them up her sweater. “Then touch me.” She whispers, watching him as he makes his first contact in years with her tits.

Mulder sucks in a quick gasp of air as her hardened nipples press into his palms. He draws back to stroke his thumbs across them before pinching and rolling them gently between the pads of his fingertips. Scully whimpers and tips her head back, pushing her chest harder into his grasp.

“Still like it a bit rough?” Mulder whispers and pinches them just a tiny bit harder.

“ _Yes_. Yes, Mulder.” She stammers, her own hands bracing on his shoulders as her hips continue their firm strokes up and down his lap.

The sweater she is wearing is now entirely too warm and she is suddenly grateful that Mulder keeps the house colder than she used to allow when she lived here. The cool air of the room washes over her flushed body and she groans when Mulder flicks her nipples with his thumbs.

“This isn’t enough.” Mulder grumbles, but before she can question what he means or ask him if he wants to stop, her sweater is being lifted to her armpits and Mulder’s mouth is surrounding her bared breast.

“Shit.” She gasps and grabs the back of the couch to keep from tumbling backwards off his lap. He came in with such velocity that it takes her by surprise.

His tongue laps at her nipple as Scully struggles to figure out how dry-humping rapidly became Mulder sucking her tits for all they are worth.

An audible ‘pop’ breaks over their sound of their panting and Scully looks down at her chest to see that her nipple is now hard, red, and soaking wet from his mouth. A strangled cry slips out when Mulder looks up at her and gently bites down on it with his teeth, rolling it around before soothing it with his tongue.

“ _Jesus_.” She pants and grabs the back of his head to anchor him to her chest.

Mulder switches to the other breast at her direction, giving it equal treatment to its counterpart. “You’re still using the vanilla and coffee body wash I gave you.”

“Yes.” Scully confirms, not really surprised that he could tell. However, the confirmation must spark more arousal through Mulder because his hands regrip her ass and pull her hard into his pelvis.

“Scully, I want to be inside of you.”

“Too soon.”

“I know.” Mulder mumbles against her chest, sucking her swollen nipple back into his mouth.

In reality, she’s not sure this is any better. They are still crossing a line they shouldn’t be, but for some reason Scully is willing to rationalize this moment of weakness without too much guilt as long as they both keep their clothes on. She wonders what the FBI psychologist she saw many years ago would say about that.

“Can you come like this?”

“I think so.” Scully nods. “You?”

“Fuck yes.” Mulder grunts.

He cheats the system again by slipping his hands down the back of her leggings to grab her ass, but Scully doesn’t stop him. His hands are calloused now from fixing parts of the house and the roughness of his palms feels wonderfully new on her body.

To reciprocate (and also because her resolve is breaking the closer she gets to an orgasm), Scully pushes one of her hands down the back of his shirt at the collar to feel the muscles of his shoulders moving and flexing with each pull of her hips onto his cock. Her head drops to his neck and she presses hot, open-mouthed kisses along the column of his throat.

“ _Scully_.”

Oh, how she has missed the way he moans her name. In the past, Mulder would occasionally slip in a “Dana” from time to time and Scully would go wild. She is pretty sure him moaning her first name is how they ended up trying anal the first time.

Scully desperately wants to kiss his lips. To taste the moan of her name as it rolls off his tongue. But she is already unraveling and she knows that one touch of his mouth on hers will mean that her pants will come off. And that’s one boundary she can’t destroy today. Not yet. Not when they just got back on the same page.

“Mulder.” She groans into his neck, keeping herself there to resist her temptations.

His fingertips dig harder into the flesh of her ass, grounding themselves to keep from meandering lower.

“I’m not going to last much longer.” Mulder admits. It’s been too long since she has been here with him and the feeling of her body in his lap is too much. The fact that it’s taking place in their old living room is just another stimulus to Mulder’s failing libido.

“That’s okay.” Scully whispers, tongue flicking against his earlobe.

“Are you close?”

“No, but don’t worry about me. I want you to come.”

“Dammit.” Mulder growls. “You know that’s not how this works.”

“Mulder…” She tries to disagree but he cuts her off.

“No, Scully. You come first or neither of us do.”

Scully wants to roll her eyes at his ridiculous notion of chivalry, but in all honesty it makes her hotter. Since day one of their physical relationship, Mulder has always made sure that Scully has an orgasm. Sometimes, on days when her body was being particularly stubborn, he would spend over an hour licking, sucking, fingering, and tonguing her until she finally exploded.

“One of these days I’m going to make you come without me.” Scully teases.

“It will never happen.” Mulder challenges back. Neither of them misses the fact that Scully has suggested more days like this, but they choose not to comment on it.

Instead, Mulder halts her grinding in his lap, pushing her back an inch to give himself time to relax. She whines, but holds still.

Mulder pulls his hands back to trace around the waistband of her leggings, moving one to the front to snap the band against her stomach. “I could…” His eyes lift to hers and he waggles his eyebrows in suggestion.

“Mulder.” Her voice is stern and her warning tone earns a restrained growl from Mulder.

“Can I at least kiss you?”

“No.” She whispers.

Another growl rips from his lips and he grabs her hips, tugging her back over his erection. The feeling of his boxers and jeans rubbing his cock is wildly uncomfortable, boarding on painful, but as Scully rotates her hips in circles, searching for that one spot that can get them both off, Mulder forgets about the pain.

“I can’t wait to see you come, Scully.”

“ _Oh_.” She breathes, remembering how much Mulder loved to watch her come unraveled.

“I can smell you.” He whispers, bringing his face down between her breasts and inhaling deeply. “Fuck, I wish I could taste you.”

Scully shivers at his words and makes a rash decision. One of her hands drops from his shoulders and pushes between their bodies to slip underneath the waistband of her leggings. Her other hand pulls his head up by the roots of his hair to look at her.

“Open.” She whispers, delighted by the way in which his eyes light up.

Scully bites her lip as she collects her own wetness on her fingers, unable to resist circling her clit a few times.

“ _Scully_.” Another reverent moan from Mulder makes Scully gasp and she presses hard on her clit. Forgetting what her original intention was for a few moments, she strokes herself and rocks her hips seductively over his shaft.

“Mulder.”

“Scully, please.” Mulder gasps, unable to watch her finger herself for much longer. If they both don’t come shortly, he isn’t going to be able to control himself. The desire to rip her leggings off and bury himself in her cunt is an undeniable temptation.

Scully collects her arousal on her fingertips and pulls them out of her leggings. Mulder expects her to place them in his mouth, opening for easy access, but she surprises him by dragging her fingers over her breasts. The arousal transfers to her skin, standing out against her pink nipples.

A deep sound comes from Mulder right before his mouth surrounds her breast, sucking eagerly at her nipple to lick her arousal from her body. He moans at the taste of her cunt and pulls back to suck her fingers into his mouth to taste more of her.

Scully gasps, watching his tongue swirl around her digits and tries to press harder against his cock. Desperation is kicking in, but no matter what angle she tries for she can’t seem to get herself off.

“Scully, this is ridiculous.” His voice sounds as equally frantic as she feels.

“We shouldn’t…”

“I don’t care.”

“Mulder.”

“No, Scully.” Mulder suddenly grabs her hips, halting her movements. “I’ve done a lot of things in my life that I regret, but fucking you, _loving you,_ will never be one of them.”

The expression in Scully’s eyes must be enough for Mulder because just as quickly as this all started, Mulder is flipping her back onto the couch and tugging her leggings down her legs. The moment they are off, Mulder pushes his jeans and boxers off, wiping his t-shirt over his head.

He slides back on top of her, aligning their sexes and then holds still, looking down at her. “Scully?”

“Yes, Mulder?”

“Is this okay?”

“Do you remember what I said to you the first time we had sex?”

Mulder thinks for a second before a wide grin spreads over his face. “I believe you told me to shut up.”

“After that.” She teases, pushing further.

Mulder lowers himself down so that their lips brush together. “You said, ‘fuck me.’”

“Fuck me, Mulder.” Scully whispers.

Her arms slide around his neck, pulling him down into a bruising kiss as he slides home. Their mouths open, breathing the same ragged breath as he buries himself inside of her dripping sex. The feeling of their bodies reconvened after for many years apart feels electric and overwhelming.

“God, Scully.” He moans before sweeping his tongue into her open mouth.

Scully hooks her legs around his hips as he pulls back and wails against his lips when he drives back in on a quick thrust. The idea that she ever considered only dry-humping him tonight seems more ludicrous than any of the theories he has had over the years.

“Get this off of me.” She gasps, breaking from his lips to try to tug her bunched up sweater off her body. Mulder helps, throwing it over the back of the couch before kissing her once again.

Their lips stay together for as long as possible, tongues dueling back and forth in each other’s mouths, before the feeling of his cock filing and stroking her cunt gets to be too much and Scully tips her head back to moan.

“Wet, tight, and warm.” Mulder pants against the column of her throat. “Just like I remember.”

“Harder.” She pants.

This isn’t going to be a long reunion thanks for the long humping session, but neither try to prolong it. Instead, Mulder listens to her request, thrusting and pumping himself hard and fast.

“Scully, I’ve missed you.”

“I know.” Scully hugs him tighter, trying to tell him without words that she missed him too. “Please don’t stop.”

“Not going to.” Mulder grunts and lifts one of her legs higher on his hips to find a deeper angle.

“Oh my god.” Scully whimpers, lifting her hips off the couch to meet his strokes.

When he pulls her other leg higher as well, folding her knees toward her chest, Scully digs her nails into his shoulder blades and Mulder knows he has found her g-spot. He makes sure to pound into it over and over again, wanting to fulfil his everlasting promise to make her orgasm first.

Scully isn’t able to contribute to their movements with her legs pushed up next to her so she grabs his biceps and holds on, letting him drive her toward her climax.

“Touch yourself again.” Mulder moans and she can tell by the clench of his jaw that he is close to coming.

Scully presses her hand between their bodies and finds her clit, wet and swollen. Expertly, she swirls it in small circles, pleasure sparking through her body. Mulder’s cock thrusts into her over and over, hitting deep every single time, and it’s only a matter of moments before Scully’s neck arches backward and a cry breaks from her lips.

“Beautiful. You’re so fucking beautiful.” Mulder groans, watching her orgasm beneath him for a few seconds before his own pleasure takes over.

Scully wraps her legs around his waist as he falls forward to thrust his way through his own climax and her lips kiss any patch of skin she can reach. She knows she is going to be sore tomorrow from the rough fucking, but clenches her thighs tighter when he tries to pull out after all of his cum is shot into her.

“Not yet.” She whispers.

“Okay.” Mulder obliges, keeping himself buried inside her trembling sex until it becomes painful for them both.

When he pulls out, their joined arousals leak onto the couch and Mulder collects her into his arms to start carrying her up the stairs.

“Mulder, what are we doing?”

“Doesn’t matter.” Mulder says when they reach the landing. “I just want to spend the night kissing you. Can we do that?”

Scully smiles and reaches up to stroke his cheek. “Yeah. Yeah, we can do that.”


	3. Fuck-Me Pumps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully wears fuck-me pumps to the office and Mulder loses his mind. 
> 
> "It's so much better with the heels on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt "high heels" from techno-whiz-merlin on Tumblr.

Mulder doesn’t have a foot fetish. He _doesn’t._ But when Scully arrives Monday morning in black stilettos instead of her normal sensible heels, he is pretty sure he’d willingly lick her toes if she asked him to.

And by lunch time he isn’t able to hold back the question that’s been on the tip of lips all morning. “New shoes, Scully?” He tries to keep his voice even, unaffected, but the slight arch in her eyebrow lets him know that he hasn’t been successful.

“They were in my car.” Scully responses and her vague answer only sparks more questions in Mulder’s mind.

_Why did she have stilettos in her car? Why did she change her shoes in her car? Did she not come from home and that’s why she needed them?_

“Mulder.” Her voice breaks his inner spiral. “I broke my other heels walking in the parking garage. The sidewalk had a crack in it.”

“Oh.” He responds lamely and goes back to searching the internet for new cases. The distraction helps for a little while, but then Scully starts moving around the office and his thoughts wander, along with his eyes.

Her calves look more defined, stronger today in the higher heels, and her legs look longer. The skirt hugs her ass nicely and the heels accentuate the curve of her rear.

The shoes tap along the floor as she moves to the filing cabinets next to his desk and he quickly flicks his eyes back to the computer. They only linger there a moment, just until her back is turned, and then he lowers his eyes back down to her feet.

The uncharacteristic-for-Scully-pumps are going to be his undoing today and he subtly reaches under the desk to adjust himself. He feels like a pervert doing it, but he can’t help himself. Scully in fuck-me heels is not something he thought he’d have to deal with... at least not outside of his fantasies and certainly not in their office!

“Why do you have stilettos in your car?” The question comes tumbling out before he can stop his mouth from forming the words.

Scully turns slightly to glance over her shoulder at him, eyebrow raised once more. “What do you mean?”

“I’ve never seen you wear them.” He’s already dug a hole, might as well lie in it and make it his grave.

“You’re not always with me, Mulder.”

“Did you wear them on a date?”

The abrupt personal question must shock Scully because she turns around to face him. The drawer is still open behind her back and there is a file ready to be read in her hands. “Yes, I did.”

“When?”

“Saturday night. Mulder, what —?” Her question is cut off as Mulder sends another one her way.

“That’s why you didn’t answer my calls?”

The file shuts between Scully’s palms. “Mulder, I do have a life.” 

“Were your shoes still in the car because that’s where they came off?”

Her eyes flash with sudden indignation and she drops the file onto his desk with a glaring look in her eyes. “What are you insinuating?”

“Did he fuck you out of your shoes in your own vehicle, Scully?”

“Mulder, you have no right.”

“He did. Didn’t he? And then he probably carried you from the car to his front door before pressing you against the wall in his...” Mulder’s monologue is cut off as Scully slams the drawer shut and points a finger in his face.

“You’re out of line, Mulder!”

His eyes boldly drag down her body, spurred by his own jealousy, lingering on the shoes when he reaches her feet. Her body is shaking slightly with the anger fuming in her veins, and Mulder watches her shuffle her weight in the heels.

“I would have left the shoes on.”

“What?” Scully’s breath rushes out of her mouth on a stunned exhale.

“If I were on a date with you, I would have told you to keep the shoes on.”

Mulder peers up at her face to meet her eyes before he turns to review the file she dropped on his desk. Scully stands there gawking at him for a few seconds, unsure as to what is going on. Mulder’s moods went from curious, to enraged and jealous, to causal and flirty within the span of two minutes.

Finally, slowly, Scully turns to grab her purse, making her way toward their office door.

“Where are you going?” Mulder’s voice breaks the staccato of her heels on the floor.

“I think I need to get away from you for a while. I’m going to tell Skinner I want to use some of my vacation time.” She answers him with her back to his desk, hand hovering on the doorknob to their office.

“Scully.” Mulder whispers.

“Mulder, you overstepped a line and I’m not sure how we go back.” It’s honest and possible the closest they have ever come to discussing the sexual tension between them.

“What if I don’t want to?”

The question hangs in the air for a long time, the silence deafening. Eventually, Scully sighs and shakes her head.

“The stilettos were in my car because the date ended abruptly and I spent the evening at my mom’s house. She let me borrow her flats on the way home.” Her voice sounds sad and Mulder instantly regrets everything he said. Jealousy got the better of him and he ended up hurting Scully’s feelings.

“Why did the date end early?”

A harsh breath puffs from Scully’s chest, sounding almost bitter in the quiet of their office. “He was a creep.”

Mulder’s out of his chair before he can think, walking over to place his hand on Scully’s shoulder and gently tug her around to look at him. “He didn’t hurt you, did he?”

When her blue eyes peak up to meet his, he sighs in relief, reading the answer in her irises before she says it. “No, he just said some pretty awful things. I faked an emergency and drove to my mom’s house for dinner.”

“I’m sorry.” Mulder whispers, hoping Scully knows he isn’t just apologizing for her date.

Her hand reaches up to cup his face and she gives a small smile. “Thank you.” Mulder turns to press a kiss to her palm before she steps away from him. “I’m still going to take that vacation time.”

“Okay.” He isn’t going to stop her despite the fact that he desperately wants to. A few days without Scully is almost unbearable. “You’re coming back though, right?”

“Oh, Mulder.” Scully whispers and places her hand on his chest. “Always.”

The warmth in her hand radiates through his dress shirt and his darker eyes lock with hers before pulling her into a hug. “Scully?”

“Yeah?”

“I like the shoes.”

Scully rolls her eyes and chuckles against his chest. “I gathered that, Mulder.”

They hold each other in the embrace for a while longer before Scully pulls out of his arms. As she turns to open the door, Mulder catches her wrist and tugs her back into the middle of their office.

“Before you leave, can I try something?”

“Mulder…” Her voice is a warning once more.

“Before we cross back over the line, I just have to know. Please, Scully.”

The moment “please” comes out of his mouth, Scully is putty in his hands. He has never asked for something so politely and she realizes he is right. If she is going on vacation to get time away from him and re-establish their professional dynamics, they might as well bask in their rebellion before she leaves.

“Okay.” She whispers.

Mulder leads her to their desk and gently encourages her to sit down on it while he plops himself in his chair. It must not be what Scully is expecting because her eyes widen with curiosity and her bottom lip gets tugged between her teeth.

The first touch of his hand on the back of her knee makes her jump and her own hands press against the top of the desk. His warm palm smooths down the back of her leg until it reaches her ankle and he scoots himself closer to her so that her foot can rest on his thigh. Gently, he traces the bones on her foot with his fingertips before grabbing the other leg and giving it the same treatment.

Scully shivers and watches him stroke across the tops of her feet. “Do you have a foot fetish I should know about?” It’s supposed to be light and teasing, but her voice comes out an octave lower than normal.

“No.” Mulder shakes his head. “I’ve never really noticed them until today. But god, Scully. These heels...”

Scully gulps when Mulder’s eyes leave her feet to look up at her and she watches as he brings his chair closer to guide her foot between his legs. She gets the hint about halfway there and gingerly presses her foot forward to rub against the seam of his pants. Both of them gasp when the bottom of her shoe meets his erection and Scully pulls her foot back to assess the bugle in his work clothes. She hadn’t noticed he was hard until this moment, but now it’s all she can focus on.

Taking a moment to breathe, Scully looks at where her feet are resting on his thighs and slowly brings one back between his legs to push against his hardened cock. She presses with the toe of her heel and rubs back and forth a few times before pulling away.

Mulder hisses at the loss of contact and grabs both of her ankles between his palms. “More.” He requests on a strained gasp and pulls both of her feet between his legs before letting go of her.

Scully licks her lips, her breathing as ragged as his, and this time presses both feet against his cock. A strangled groan leaves his lips and his head falls back against the chair. She works her heels up and down, gauging his reaction before her own curiosity gets the best of her.

“Take your pants off.” Scully is just as surprised as Mulder is when the words come tumbling from her mouth. She can’t believe she is doing this. It’s the middle of the workday, the door isn’t even locked, and she’s not even sure what _this_ is.

The sounds of his pants being unbuckled and unzipped are piercing in the quiet of the office and both of them watch in mesmerized awe as his pants pool around his ankles. Mulder is in his boxers in their office! The thought is dizzying.

Scully drags the toe of her heel up his bare inner thigh and watches as his cock jumps in his boxers. His length is much more defined now that his pants are off and she bites her lip at the prospect of what he could do to her. Nudging him with her heel, she hears Mulder groan and sees his hands grip the armrests of the chair. She plays around for a few minutes, watching as a small wet spot forms on his boxers from his pre-cum.

“Take them off too.” Scully rasps and the heeled part of her shoe leaves small scratches down his thigh.

“Fuck.” Mulder rumbles before pushing his boxers down and off, leaving him bare from the waist down.

His cock slaps against his stomach once freed and Scully can’t contain the small moan that escapes her lungs. Her tongue drags over her lips as she assesses his length and girth.

“Mulder.”

His name sounds like heaven on her lips and Mulder can’t stop the blush from appearing on his cheeks. “Okay?”

“Yes.” Scully whispers and nods. She gently runs her heeled foot over the length of him, pressing the bottom of the shoe against the underside of his shaft as it strains up against his stomach.

“Oh god.” Mulder stammers and grabs her foot. “I need to feel your skin on me.”

“Okay.” Scully agrees and goes to move off the desk, certain that he means a hand-job.

However, like most of their workdays, today is full of surprises. Mulder holds up his hand to keep her in place and Scully gasps when he removes one of her heels and presses her foot into his cock.

“Where are your nylons?”

“What happened to keeping the shoes on?” Scully deflects. She’s never touched anyone’s cock with her feet before and the sensation is thrilling and strange. The fact that Mulder is guiding her movements only adds to the experience.

“I’m not fucking you yet.” Mulder moans back, fully focused on the feeling of her foot stroking his cock and quickly pushes off the other heel to bring both of them against him.

“Yet?” Scully squeaks. The sight of his cock thrusting up and down between the side arches in her feet is strangely erotic. It’s quiet in their office for a few minutes, both captivated by his small movements.

“I really don’t want to go back over that line, Scully.” Mulder’s voice is deep and full of arousal when he finally does talk. His dark eyes flash up to hers and she shivers when he slips the heels back onto her feet. Slowly, while maintaining eye contact with her, he loosens his tie and unbuttons his dress shirt.

Scully trembles, white-knuckling the desk as Mulder strips himself bare and stands, placing himself directly in front of where she is seated on the desk.

“And the best way to get what I want, is to have you on board with me.”

“Mulder.” She whispers, one hand leaving its death-grip to plant firmly against his chest and halt his advances. The feeling of his bare chest under her palms makes her throat dry and she licks her lips, trying to stay in control.

“Tell me you don’t want this as much as I do.” He whispers back, hands stroking up her thighs.

“I can’t.” Her voice is quiet, but her eyes never waiver from his.

“Where are your nylons, Scully?” He tries again and watches her blush a light shade of pink.

“They don’t go with this outfit.” She attempts, but the smirk on his face lets her know that he isn’t buying her feeble excuse. Mulder pushes his hands higher on her legs, dragging her skirt with it. When his fingertips meet her upper thigh, she gasps and places her hands on top of his.

“I think you’re lying.” Mulder steps closer to her, brushing his cock against her leg. “And I want to know the truth.” Slowly, he pulses his erection against her inner thigh.

“I’m not lying.” Scully tries again, but her voice breaks on the last syllable.

“Liar.” Mulder smirks, pushing her hands off of his. “I’ll get the truth, Scully. I always do.”

Scully doesn’t have a chance to respond before his hands are fully underneath her skirt, tugging her panties down her legs. She watches her panties drop to the ground as if they had betrayed her, unable to comprehend how she got here. Today was set to be a normal, routine day and now she is about to let her partner fuck her in their office. And all because her heel broke in the parking lot.

“Mulder.” She breathes, looking up at him for clarification. The sudden emotions are overbearing and she hopes Mulder is feeling them too.

“I know, Scully. Just go with it.” He soothes before gently tugging on her hips. “Stand up and turn around.”

“Oh my god.” Scully whispers, but does as she is told. She understands now why the heels are staying on.

When Scully is facing away from him, Mulder gently pushes on her back to tip her over and onto the desk. The heels on her feet make up for their height difference and align her with his waist.

Scully drapes herself over the top of his desk, feeling the file she had just pulled from the cabinet crinkling under her body. The cool breeze of the office feels like small pinpricks as he pushes her skirt onto her hips, revealing her for the first time.

“Oh, Scully.” Mulder whispers in awe. His hands grab her ass and she hears him take a deep breath before he spreads her, looking down at her dripping sex. “You smell incredible.”

Scully blushes and drops her forehead to the desk, not wanting to see him investigate her body. At times, his intensity is too much during cases and she isn’t ready for that level of concentration to be directed at her naked self.

“I want to taste you.”

“We are at work.” She manages to find her voice to remind him that they really don’t have time to be doing this. They haven’t locked the door and while normally no one comes down to bother them, it’s still a risk while on the clock.

Mulder groans, knowing she is right. “Dammit.”

She turns to tell him that they should wait, should recross that line right now, but suddenly his cock is at her entrance and she can’t move or talk. The tip slides in so easily, following by a few more inches and anything Scully was going to say or do is forgotten.

“Oh god.” Scully gasps when he pulls back to gather more of her arousal on his shaft before pushing the rest of the way inside of her. “Oh my god.”

Mulder moans his agreement, hands holding tightly onto her waist to keep her still. His fingers bunch around the pushed-up skirt and he starts to use it as leverage to rock their bodies together. The first few pumps inside of her make him delirious and he has the urge to ram her hard and fast, but he forces himself to stay steady for the time being. He has a feeling it’s been almost as long for Scully as it has for him, and he knows he is slightly above average in the size department.

“Your nylons, Scully. Where are they?”

“Jesus, Mulder.” Scully gasps, only half-surprised that he remembered his line of inquiry while fucking her deep and slow. Mulder smirks and presses his hips closer to her ass to keep himself even deeper as he makes his thrusts shallow. A strangled whimper emits from Scully and her hands grab the ledge of the desk.

“We aren’t leaving until you tell me the truth.” One of Mulder’s hands leaves her hip to press on her lower back, pushing her shirt up to reveal her tattoo. He traces over it a few times while his hips stay nice and steady.

Scully spreads her legs wider, trying to incite him into a fuller, faster pace, but she knows he isn’t going to be deterred. He wants the answer.

“Why do you care?” She deflects and tries not to cry out when his shallow thrusts become small, deep, circle movements inside of her.

“Because my partner of six years has never once shown up to work without nylons.” Mulder says, draping himself over her back to press her into the desk. “Not even in ninety-five-degree heat.”

“They ripped.” Scully tries and whimpers when he pulls back and slams into her forcefully.

“Try again. I know you keep a spare in your purse.”

“Distracted.” Her explanation comes out on a one-worded gasp when he shoves her harder into the desk and her clit meets the edge.

“What distracted you?”

“Huh?” Scully asks, completely unfocused on his interrogation now that each movement stimulates her throbbing clit.

Mulder notices and tugs her back a step to remove the friction. Scully nearly whines and tries to bring her hand between her legs, but Mulder is quicker and pins them both to the top of the desk. “Answer my question and then I’ll make you come.”

A rough shiver shoots through Scully. Hearing Mulder promise her an orgasm is fantasy material and the fact that it’s occurring in reality is mind-boggling.

“I didn’t want to wear them.” Scully answers honestly and sighs when his thrusts become a bit more pronounced.

“Why?”

“I wanted to draw attention to my heels.”

Mulder’s eyebrow arches in curiosity and his lips find the side of her neck. “Now why would you want to draw attention to your heels? We don’t have any meetings or cases assigned for today. You knew you were only going to be spending the day with me in this office.”

“Mulder.” She breathes his name hoping he will understand that she can’t tell him her reasoning. They aren’t supposed to be here right now, on this side of their line.

“You wanted my attention.” Mulder answers the question for her, an air of bewildered pride in his voice. Scully shivers and bites her lip, subtly rocking herself backwards onto his cock. “Did you take them off when you realized you had to wear the stilettos?”

“Yes.” Scully whispers.

“Where?”

“What?”

“Where did you take them off? The parking garage or the bathroom down the hall?”

“Bathroom.” Scully admits.

“Naughty.” Mulder breathes into her ear and sucks the lobe between his teeth. “You took your nylons off steps away from this office in hopes that I’d notice your shapely legs in your fuck-me pumps.”

“Yes.” Scully nods and moans when his cock almost slips the entire way out before slamming home. The desk creaks under the force of his thrust and she cries out sharply into the basement office.

“Shhh, Scully. We wouldn’t want anyone to hear your indiscretion.”

“You’re the one… _ohhhh…_ fucking me.” Scully grunts between clenched teeth.

“No one is going to believe that.” Mulder taunts.

“Why not?”

Mulder moves his hips in and out, arching to drive along the top of her cunt with each movement out of her body. Scully knows he is searching for her g-spot with the way he is moving and sucks her bottom lip between her teeth, fully convinced that he’ll find it eventually.

“Because everyone knows that you only wear heels this tall when you’re _looking_ to get fucked.” Mulder practically purrs the words into her ear before standing up and increasing his pace. 

Scully wants to retaliate. To yell at him and tell him that he is wrong, that he is slut-shaming and being perverted. But she can’t because he is _right_. She did want to get fucked by Mulder. She just never expected him to catch on and follow through with it.

Deciding she is done letting him have her way with her, Scully pushes up onto her elbows and looks back at him with the sultriest expression she can manage. “Then shut up and fuck me.”

Mulder’s eyes widen at her direct approach right before a wicked grin spreads over his features. He always suspected that given the chance during sex Scully would be as forceful as she is with her career, and he’s elated to find out that his theory is correct.

“Gladly.”

His hips pull back and slam forward, smashing her into the desk. She instantly knows she’ll be bruised and moans deeply with the knowledge. It’s been too damn long since she’s been marked from rough sex.

“ _Yes_.” She hisses her delight and uses the desk for leverage to meet his next forceful stroke.

The fact that he is completely naked while she still has most of her clothing on, only increases her arousal. He couldn’t wait to undress her before slamming inside. It makes her feel used in the best way possible and it sends waves of pleasure through her, making her cunt clench tighter around his large cock. And boy is he large. Scully always suspected it, but having it inside of her, stretching her, is proof that she underestimated his length.

“ _Scully_.” He moans her name and Scully decides right then and there that she doesn’t give a damn about the line. She wants to hear him moan her name like that every day, every fucking hour, for the rest of their lives. Logic and reasoning be damned.

Her hand shoots out to grab the phone and she quickly dials an extension number. She hears him say her name again with a questioning tone, but ignores him.

“A.D. Skinner, please.” Scully says into the phone and it’s a wonder that her voice comes out as strong and steady as it does with Mulder ravishing her from behind. “Skinner, it’s Agent Scully. Mulder and I are wondering if we could possibly take some vacation time.”

Mulder’s eyes widen and he has to bend down to bite into the back of her suit jacket to keep from moaning. He stills inside of her to let her finish the rest of the phone call, which isn’t very long.

“I think that’s the happiest phone call he’s ever received from us.” Scully chuckles, setting the phone back on the receiver.

Her laugher is cut off as Mulder jerks and groans into the back of her neck. “Don’t laugh. Your pussy becomes too tight when you do.”

Scully sucks in a quick breath of air when the word ‘pussy’ drops from his lips. It’s dirty and inappropriate and it makes Scully desperate for him.

“Say it again.” Scully whispers.

It takes him a second to realize what she wants. When he does he growls low in his throat and starts moving his hips once more. “Agent Dana Scully. I never knew you could be so incredibly naughty.”

Scully shivers at the use of her full title and tips herself to look at him over her shoulder. “There is a lot you don’t know about me.”

Mulder nods in agreement. “Will I get to learn more of these things during our vacation time?”

“Yes.” Scully admits, a shy expression suddenly overshadowing the lustful gaze in her eyes.

Mulder catches on immediately and bends to kiss her lips. It’s the first time they have ever touched and even though it’s brief and at an awkward angle, it sends shockwaves through them both. “I can’t wait.”

“So, it’s okay I called us both off for the week?”

“Like you said.” Mulder starts, hips pushing down along the front wall of her cunt to finally find her g-sport. “Happiest moment of Skinner’s life. I wouldn’t want to take that away from him.”

Scully knows he is teasing and that she should taunt him back, but his cock hitting her g-spot takes away all rational thoughts. Instead, a strangled moan breaks from her throat and her hands slap the desk, trying to find purchase against the intense pleasure coursing through her.

“Mulder!” She cries out when he purposely drives against it harder on the next few thrusts.

“Does that feel good, Scully? My cock nice and deep in your cute little pussy?”

“Fuck!” She cries out again and quickly tucks an arm under her face to bite into her suit jacket. Even though Skinner thinks they left immediately for vacation, she still doesn’t want to tempt fate by being too loud.

The sounds of their bodies slapping together with each thrust consumes their ability to think and they both grunt and pant as his cock brings them higher and higher toward their release.

A particularly harsh thrust knocks one of Scully’s heels to the side and she slips, her feet kicking backwards and losing purchase on the ground. It forces her to be at his mercy, only able to take the pounding he is giving her. Both of them moan at the realization, but chose not to comment on the cliché of a professional woman wanting to be dominated because they both know that it’s a two-way street. Mulder would willing let her dominate him too.

“Scully, I’m not going to be able to hold off much longer.” Mulder admits with a grimace, valiantly trying to make her come first.

“Me either.” Scully soothes. “Just need…”  
  
Before she completes her thought, Mulder’s hand is already between her legs, stroking and circling her clit. “Tell me how you like it.”

“Circles.” Scully pants. “Small, consistent.” Mulder follows her orders and makes small circles with his middle finger over her clit. “Gentle.” Scully yelps when he pushes too hard and he immediately reduces the pressure.

“How’s this?”

“Good. Oh my god, Mulder. It’s so good.” Scully moans and wraps the top of her foot around his calve muscle to let him know she’s ready for him to fuck her senseless.

Mulder doesn’t hesitate. His hand braces her at her lower back and his hips snap repeatedly in and out of her cunt. Her arousal drips onto his shaft and down her thighs with the force of his movements and she knocks a few things off his desk as she trembles along the top of it.

Eventually, Mulder has to grab her hip to keep her from withering away. She is unconsciously trying to crawl away from the intensity of the pleasure even while she begs him to keep going.

His thumb draws light circles around her clit, a stark contrast to the rough fucking she is receiving from behind. It’s all too much and suddenly Scully can’t hold back. Her hand reaches down to lace her fingers with his on her hip, squeezing it for all its worth as she shatters around his cock.

Her body goes stock still for a split second before it jerks and trembles with the waves of her orgasm. Explosions of pleasure rock their way through her cunt and clit before they spread through the rest of her body.

As her walls clamp down hard, Mulder lets go. His shaft pulses through her spasming walls, letting her sex take him for all he is worth. He grunts her name, trapping her waist to his as they ride the aftershocks together.

Finally, they detach themselves and Mulder helps Scully clean herself off. She blushes at the tender attention and shakily helps him put his clothes back on. When she tries to grab her panties to slip them onto her legs, Mulder bats her hand away and pockets them with a sly grin.

“You’re not going to need these for a week.” Mulder teases, hoping that even post-coital she still wants him with her on their sudden vacation.

Scully smirks and steps up against him to pull him into a hug. “You’re right.” She mumbles and looks up at him. “It’s so much better with the heels on.”


	4. Rise and Shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Time to wake up my love," Mulder purrs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off this post by xdomdaddyx on Tumblr: Imagine waking your sub up by slowly fucking them, hearing their drowsy whimpers and whines before you put them onto your lap and decide to wake them up with a rough fucking. Roughly yanking their head back by roughly pulling on their hair. Then covering their mouth as they cum.

Mulder and Scully had talked about this before, wanting to be explicitly clear about consent before trying it. Scully had assured him that she would love to be awoken by him pleasing her, but he had made her agree that she would safe-word if she woke up and decided she wasn’t in the mood. Scully had smiled, agreed, and kissed him deeply. How she ever got so lucky as to have someone care about her this profoundly, she had no idea.

When Mulder wakes up, a little earlier than Scully, she is still fast asleep. Her lithe body moving gently up and down as she breathes deeply within her slumber land. She is draped a little over Mulder, her hip resting on his as her hair tickles his chin from where she is planted on his pectoral muscle.

Mulder lets her sleep a little while longer, enjoying the sight of her sleeping so peacefully, before putting his plan into action.

Slipping the blankets lower on their bodies, he reveals her bare flesh to the cool air. Gently, his fingertips trace down her spine, swirling over the bottom of her spine. Scully shivers in her sleep and unconsciously borrows closer to Mulder.

Mulder smiles and kisses the top of her head as he continues his gentle motions up and down her spine for a few minutes longer. The action relaxes her deeper into slumber and Mulder takes the opportunity to pull her leg over and over his hip so that her body is draped higher on his body. Scully snuggles her face into his neck, instinctively seeking more warmth in the exposed air.

Bringing his movements lower, Mulder strokes the inside of her thighs until she trembles and mumbles something in her sleep. He thinks it sounds like his name, but that might just be wishful thinking.

When he feels her thigh twitch under his palm, his pushes his hand between her legs and strokes one of his fingertips through her folds. They are slightly wet and when he parts them, dancing along her entrance, he feels a small gush of arousal leak onto his fingers.

“Wet for me even while sleeping.” He whispers to her, unsure if she is still fast asleep or lingering just outside of reality.

For the next few minutes, he just barely strokes her back and forth. He can smell her arousal and breathes in deeply, inhaling the scent of her as it mixes with her overnight leave-in conditioner.

“You smell incredible.” Mulder whispers and nozzles the side of her face with his nose.

Mulder slowly slides his middle finger into her and watches as she twitches, her mouth dropping open on his shoulder as she wiggles down, searching for more of his touch. She is still asleep, but her body is aware that her dreams are slowly becoming reality.

He fucks her slow, gentle, and steady, wanting to keep her asleep for a little while longer. It’s intoxicating to feel her body’s reaction knowing that she has no cognizant control over how she is reacting right now. The thought worries him momentarily before he remembers that she consented to this and that he’ll stop immediately if she wakes up upset.

Scully’s body squirms on his chest and hips, drowsy little whimpers and whines slipping from her throat. She is lingering just outside of consciousness now and her fingers are opening and closing on his ribs.

“I was going to make you come nice and slow.” Mulder whispers, pulling her a little bit higher onto his body. “But now I want to wake you up by fucking you rough and hard.”

Scully whines again in her sleep, fighting between her delicious fantasy land and the tempting reality of his finger slowly stroking her inner walls. When her foot presses between his legs as if to climb onto his body, his decision is made for him, his resolve disintegrating.

Taking one more second to enjoy her soft little sounds, Mulder slips his finger out and then rolls them gently until her back is pressed along the mattress. Mulder hovers over her, kissing her forehead sweetly before pushing her legs further apart.

“Time to wake up my love.” Mulder purrs. He sucks two of his fingers into his mouth to lubricate them just in case her sleepy body isn’t completely ready for the intrusion, and then pushes them hard and fast into Scully’s cunt.

“Uhhh!” Scully cries, jolting out of sleep. Her eyes and mouth go wide in shock, hands flailing out to brace against Mulder’s shoulders. She is still disorientated when Mulder’s free hand covers her mouth and his fingers take up a rough pace within her sex. For a split second, Scully fights him, unsure as to what is happening, before her eyes settle on his face.

“Morning my love.” Mulder smirks down at her and uses his hips to accentuate the next few thrusts of his fingers.

“Gawd!” Scully groans behind his hand, her words slightly garbled from the pressure of his palm and from sleep. She blinks her eyes a few times to clear the haze of dreamland and quivers beneath Mulder when a third digit is slipped inside of her, no longer trying to fight him off.

“So cute.” Mulder coos. “Do you know that Scully? You’re so cute when you wake up.”

Scully whimpers, nailing digging into his shoulders now that she knows what is going on. It’s his sign to keep going. With his body pressed along hers, she can’t get any leverage to rock herself and is left at the mercy of his thrusts.

“I was going to wake you slowly, but you were whimpering and whining and I could smell your delicious arousal.” Mulder bends and sucks one of her nipples into his mouth.

“Ughhh.” Scully moans, tipping her head back as his thumb finds her clit. He is pushing her body to the limit. Zero to sixty in less than 30 seconds since she woke up and it’s deliciously disorientating.

“I had to take you like this. Hard, rough, and fast. And oh, Scully. Can you feel that? Your body was so ready for it. I’m already sliding in and out so easily.”

Scully cries out again behind his hand and hooks an arm around his neck when he pushes back up to look into her eyes. He removes his hand from her mouth and quickly replaces it with his lips, his tongue pushing in just as roughly as his fingers in her cunt.

When they part, he amps up the pace.

“Mulder!” Scully gasps and hangs onto him tighter. “I’m close.” It’s the first real words she has spoken since waking up and she slurs the last syllable with a low groan.

“I know, love.” Mulder hushes. “Your greedy little cunt is always ready for me.”

“Fuck.” Scully breathes. Her hips rock up harder onto his fingers when he shifts to slip a hand under her ass.

“Come for me.” Mulder demands, pulling her onto his fingers with each thrust downwards.

Scully whimpers and shivers in his arms. The pleasure is lingering just out of reach, her body still confused at the fact that it’s awake and being fucked.

“Oh my god. Please, Mulder.” Her voice is lower in octave because of sleep and he curls his fingers, eager to hear her come around them.

“You love being woken up like this, don’t you? Woken up to a good, rough fucking.”

“Yes.” Her response is followed by a desperate moan.

“Mmm, such a good girl.” Mulder hums, pressing his thumb into her clit.

Scully makes a rumbling of noises. The lingering feelings of sleep are making it difficult to come and she tries to make herself climax by clenching her inner walls tighter on his digits.

“Having trouble this morning, love?”

“Yes.” Scully whines.

Mulder lets go of her ass, ramming her roughly into the mattress. His hand curls in her hair at the base of the neck and yanks, tipping her head backward and forcing her shoulders into the mattress as she arches.

Scully cries out his name and out of an unconscious impulse, tries to wiggle off his fingers even while begging him not to stop. Her body caught between too much pleasure and not enough pleasure.

“What do you want, Scully?”

“Oh god. Cock. I want your cock.”

Mulder chuckles to himself, but yanks on her hair. “Wrong answer.”

Scully grunts, nails pressing into his skin. “Right... _ohhh_... right answer.”

“No, love. That’s not what I want to hear.” He gives a few harsh, rough shoves of his fingers before returning to his regular pace.

“More.” Scully begs.

“You’ll come on my fingers, Scully. You’ll come because it’s what I’m giving you and you’re grateful.”

Scully trembles and nods, eagerly wanting to orgasm. When his thumb starts making constant motions up and down her clit, Scully screams his name.

“That’s it. Come. Right now, Scully. Come for me.”

It takes a few more minutes before pleasure washes over her as her orgasm bursts through her system, waking it up at a micro level. Her eyes go wide before slamming shut and her body lurches off the bed underneath him, seeking his steady thrusts through the entirety of the climax.

Mulder groans softly watching her come unraveled under him, her soft and wet pussy clamping and fluttering over his fingers. His cock is hard and steady on her hip, but he doesn’t care. Watching and feeling her on his fingers is exciting enough for the morning.

When Scully finishes, her body collapses under him, shivering slightly on the sheets in the aftermath. Mulder slowly slips out of her, cleaning his fingers on his own thights, before placing gentle kisses along her face.

After a few moments, Scully’s eyes flutter back open and she smiles. “Morning.” Her voice is still deep and raspy, making Mulder grin.

“Morning, love.”

Scully’s face scrunches, now processing the pet-name for the first time this morning. Mulder smirks and kisses her scrunched nose before dropping to her pouting lips.

“I like it.” Mulder whispers. “My love. Scully, my love.” He says again, softly against her lips.

Scully huffs, but the small upturn of her lips and the slight red flush on her cheeks right before she kisses him, lets him know that she secretly likes it too. 


End file.
